


Aros

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Gareth是一个在酒吧打工的大学生。Luka是一个四处流浪的钢琴师。Gareth想知道金发钢琴师的名字已经很久了。





	Aros

那天轮到Gareth值班。

名义上的“值班”，实际上只是把客人们制造的脏碟子和酒杯洗干净，打扫卫生，整理店面。Gareth发狠地擦洗着，下唇咬得泛白。“小婊子，顶着这张脸就干点该干的事——”玻璃破碎的声音撕裂了夜晚的宁静，Gareth手一滑，差点摔了盘子。

“对不起，”垂下的长发遮住了他的侧脸，坐在钢琴前只是不住地道歉：“我不会弹…”更多粗俗不堪的字眼从醉醺醺的男人嘴里蹦出来，Gareth的心随之不断揪紧：这种情况不是从未发生过，但这是他第一次亲眼目睹。

“抬起头来。”那颗始终望向地面的金色头颅迟钝了一下，而男人仿佛被这迟缓的反应刺伤了一般，尖声叫骂起来：“你这个靠着站街吃饭的婊子——”被强硬地扳起下巴，遮住他脸庞的金发滑落，露出了一双平静而沉默的深栗色眼睛。

“真是可惜了这张脸…”男人的尖嗓子忽然压低了，但Gareth听得反而更清楚了：“如果你的口活也有这么好，我可以多赏你点钱。”被扯着衬衫站起身，他依旧一语不发，直到男人的手带着最下流的情色寓意摸上了他的腰：“对不起先生，我只弹琴——”无意义的下半句话被一个响亮的巴掌声盖了过去，即便有所预料，他瘦削的身子还是一个踉跄。

Gareth差点控制不住自己的声音。

男人扯着他的头发，粗暴地把他拖向角落，头皮撕扯带来的疼痛让他紧皱双眉，但依旧不肯发出哪怕只是一声喊叫——Gareth模糊地猜测：大概一个沉默的沙包多少会消磨去施暴者的兴致。“操你的——”男人手上的亮光切断了Gareth的呼吸，直指向那片散落在地面的金色。

撕裂的伤口从小臂向上延伸，暖热的红弄脏了他的白衬衫。Gareth第一次这么感谢自己中学时锻炼出来的奔跑速度。酒被吓醒了大半的男人双腿打颤，手上染了血的酒瓶碎片晃了晃，掉到了地上：“疯子…都他妈是一群不要命的疯子！”恶心的面孔连滚带爬地消失，空荡的店里只剩下他们俩人。

“你需要…止血，我可以帮你…”扶着Gareth坐到一边，他操着一口磕磕绊绊的英语，慌张地用指尖轻触上Gareth仍完整的肌肤。“谢谢，医药箱在那边。”持续的失血让Gareth头有点晕，只能靠在椅子上调整自己不成调的呼吸。“忍着点，抱歉。”索性把整个箱子都提了过来，他拿过止血棉按在伤口上，另一手扯开绷带开始简易的包扎。

“你以前是…”吧眨着眼睛，Gareth感觉自己的思绪都变得有些模糊。“我曾经自学过一些。”他低沉的声音和着厚重的口音，让Gareth放松得开始犯困：“我还没有问你的名字……”有些担心地抬头看了一眼Gareth泛白的脸，他继续着手上的动作：“你会没事的。”“我叫Gareth，Gareth Bale。在这个破地方打工…大概有半年了。”

靠着不停地开口才能保持清醒，Gareth在他给绷带打结时止不住地抽气。“Luka。”相比起Gareth的絮絮叨叨，他的回复就显得过于简洁。舒出一口气，他靠回椅背上，手上身上全是斑驳的血迹。“对不起，白衬衫会很难洗吧…”有些不可置信地望向嘴角带着抱歉的傻笑的Gareth，Luka摇头：“我才欠你一句道歉。我是在这附近弹琴的——你未来几个月都会在这吗？”

“怎么了？”Gareth望着灯光下Luka闪耀的发梢发愣，一时没搞懂他所说的。“钱，或者是其他能作为报答的东西。我只能慢慢还给你——对不起。”“你不欠我什么。”Gareth觉得自己的嘴已经不听使唤了，但他却喜欢看到Luka惊讶又惭愧的表情。“请你以后都来这弹琴吧——就算只弹给我一个人听。”近乎低到尘埃里的请求让Luka无可奈何地微笑：“如果你愿意听的话。”

之后他们还聊些什么，但Gareth记不真切了。跪在地上擦洗干涸的血迹，垂着头任由老板破口大骂，扣掉这个月本就不多的工资——这都盖不过Gareth心头燃起的那份悸动。“他总爱靠在柜台边听Luka弹琴，手里拿着一叠待记的账单。他喜欢听他弹肖邦的小夜曲；喜欢他舞动的金发；喜欢他在得到微不足道的一句赞赏时露出微笑，眼角堆起细碎的笑纹。

不过在感情方面，Gareth总是有点迟钝，所以他总在犹豫，最终错过：关键的话语、关键的时刻以及关键的人。一个雨夜后，金发的钢琴师再也没有出现。Gareth依旧在那家酒吧打工，即便他其实早已经不需要那点零钱了。他一直守着Luka的那句话，一直等着。

原本陈设在店中央的钢琴被推到了角落，落满了灰尘。再也没有一个手脚轻盈利落的人为它小心地抚去黑漆上的浮灰，耐心地给它调音。无意义的坚持变成了固执，Gareth依旧等待着。

等待着那抹金色。


End file.
